Monsters Inc an incredible story to read
by Bubbely Bubbles
Summary: [Finished] It starts out with a casting call. Who gets the part of Sully, Mike and Boo? Then it turns into just a total copy of the movie with different names. Teehee.
1. Casting Call

Monsters Inc.

Chapter #1 : Casting Call

"Ready to go to school now Janel!" Molly said as she ran in the apartment door. "Hey... what are all these people doing here?"

"It's a casting call for Jordan's story!" Janel explained. "Where do we work, Molly?"

"We all work at Monsters Inc.!" Melodie supplied as she ran over to hug Molly.

"Get off meeeee!" Molly screamed in response to Melodie's hug.

"Should we change the name of my story from like Monsters Inc. to... uhhhh... something Inc.?" I stated quizzically.

"Yeah because we're beautiful!" Meg shouted as she ran in the door. "Sorry I'm late."

"We may be but you're not," Brad pointed out.

"Ooh, burn!" Govind laughed.

"Oh, he smiled!" Janel giggled.

"Aren't you suppose to say 'count it'?" I asked.

"No, 'count it' is only for 'your mom' jokes, and do you realize the amount of spelling errors you making Jordan! Make sure you let me edit before you hand it in to Molly said.

"Be quiet, it's my story!" I said standing on a coffee table. "Now everyone be quiet!"

"Are you a character in it?" Molly said, disobeying my command.

"Kind of… not really. I'm the narrator, but I'm going to be a made up character!" I said, sitting down on an armchair. Clearly my tactics weren't working.

"Whatever," Molly said, hitting me with the hard part of her cast.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing where Molly had just hit me.

"Can we get on with the story!" Govind said impatiently.

"I'm finding this part fun! I need some popcorn, anyone want popcorn?" Melodie said as she rushed into Janel's kitchen.

"Yes!" everyone yelled after her.

"Well we do have to get on with the story sooner or later," Govind tried to point out.

"Hey, I just got that!" Meg shouted out, realizing the burn Brad had made on her earlier.

Everyone stared at Meg wondering what in the world was going on in her head.

"What?" Meg said, wondering why everyone was staring at her.

"What did I miss?" Melodie said as she came from the kitchen door with a tray full of popcorn bags that actually looked a lot like the ones at the movie.

Everyone rushed over to grab the bags of popcorn, many yells of "yumm!" and "so good!" came from everyone except for Brad.

"My popcorn is burnt," Brad said, sulking.

The room was quiet…

"Hear that Brad? That's the sound of no one caring," Molly said as she gobbled up her popcorn.

"Hey someone took my popcorn!" Melodie shouted as she got up from the floor, brushing the dust off herself.

"Can we please get on with the story!" Govind whined.

"Fine," I replied, not really paying attention to what he actually said.

"Aw, no fair!" Melodie and Janel said unison.

"I barely said anything!" Janel said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well that's your own fault," I said, running over to Janel. "But you're gonna be the main character!" I finished. (I'm still trying to get invited to that party...)

"I'm Sully!" Janel said while hugging me.

"No, you're still Janel, you just play Sully's part," I explained, gasping for air. (She was hugging me very tightly!)

"Duh! ...Wow, I agreed with Jordan. Jordan stop making me agree with you!" Molly said, shaking her head in hope that she would stop agreeing with me.

"Will it make you feel better it you get Mike's part? Instead of Meg being Mike?" I said trying to calm Molly down.

"I guess…" Molly grumbled, then seemed to realize, "Hey, wait! You were gonna cast Meg as Mike, not me? I am the most promising one here!"

"Yes, but only because she was short. Then I thought of Brad, but he would be a better Randall," I explained. I seem to be doing a lot of explaining nowadays.

"I'm going to be Randall!" Brad shouted as he pulled out one of his earphones.

"Yeah, is that OKAY with you?" I said walking over to Brad.

"I guess, but I don't like it, unlike your mom!" Brad laughed crossing his arms.

"Count it!" Govind yelled.

"Whatever. Govind, you're Roz," I told him.

"WHAT! I'm an old lady?" Govind yelled snatching the clipboard from my hands.

"Would you like to be Mr. Roz, even though you are a girl?" I asked.

"Ooh, burn!" everyone chanted.

"Finally I burned someone!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Your first and last time," Janel said, patting me on the back.

"Melodie, you're Boo," I said, recovering from my first real burn.

"Yes!" Melodie said while doing a little happy dance in the corner.

"That part is so fitted for her," Molly observed, "but I would have done better. I'm just so talented!"

"I thought I did a good job on that choice... Okay, now we need someone to be Celia. Since Molly's character is going out with that character, it'll have to be a boy..." I said.

"JAMES!" everyone laughed.

"NOOOOOO!" Molly yelled.

"Payback…" I smirked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY ARM, I SHOULD BE GETTING PAYBACK AGAINST YOU!" Molly yelled at me.

"Ooh, someone's mad!" I giggled. "So, who would you want Celia to be then?"

"James…" she blushed.

"Ooh!" everyone laughed.

"Well then, those last 6 lines were a waste…" I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Every story has to have a road to it!" Other Molly said laughing. "Who am I being?"

"Uhh, you can play…" I strained to find someone who had yet to be casted "How 'bout... Fungus okay?"

"Who's he?" Other Molly asked.

"Well one, you're going to have to watch the movie and find out who he is. And two, he's Randall's helper," I said making a few notes on my clipboard.

"Oh, him! Okay," Other Molly said as she picked up a script.

"I never knew there were scripts!" Janel said, rushing to get one of the bundles of paper, soon followed by everyone else.

"WELL DON'T YA THINK THE ROAD HAS BEEN LONG ENOUGH!" Govind said, a little too late for anyone to understand or notice. They were all too busy reading over their scripts and highlighting their lines to notice anything Govind was saying anyway.

"Well let's be on our was to work now. Oh! One last thing. Meg, you're Needleman. Amanda, you're Smitty... Um, who can be the boss... Hmm... Um, well... Ryanne, you're the boss!" I decided finally.

Ryanne appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where am I?" Ryanne asked.

"You're in my story, Monsters Inc.!" I yelled.

"Okay…" Ryanne said going over to sit with Janel.

"Who can be the dude that gets socks and human stuff on him?" Janel asked.

"Well, who fits that part?" I shot back.

After a few minutes they came up with an answer.

"Tayleur!" they all shouted.

"Wow, where am I?" Tayleur asked.

"I'm guessing we're in Janel's apartment in Monstropolis. You're playing the guy that gets human socks on him. There, that's done! Are we done yet Jordan?" Govind asked me getting very annoyed that people weren't listening to him.

"Yes, now no more atrociousness!" I said, picking out a random long word. "On with the story!"

"You've been working on your big kid words!" Molly said, sounding as if she were a three year old. Which is about the level of my attention span, but still...

"They're not 'big kid' words, they are 'grown up' words!" I corrected proudly. "Now we're going on with the story!"

by: Jordan Holmes, age 12 ...

May 28, 2006 - June 2, 2006


	2. A Day Of Scaring, Literally

"Finally! We can get on with the story!" Govind said.

"I liked the other part though," Melodie commented.

"Neither of you are supposed to be here. Just go away until it's your turn to talk!" I said.

"Fine," Melodie and Govind said as they walked away from my story. Well they didn't really walk... I just kicked them out of the story line, so you won't see them for a while.

"So here's the ACTUAL story line," I announced.

"It's a wonderful Saturday morning here in Monstropolis, 20° Celsius, a wonderful morning indeed. It is now 6:05," Molly said in her radio persons voice, "and also time for Janel to WAKE UP!"

"Whoa!" Janel shouted, falling out of the bed and hitting her head hard on the night stand. "Ow, I can't feel my..."

"Oops," Molly said, not really meaning it.

"CUT!" I shouted. "Molly, she's unconscious!"

"That's HER problem," Molly said.

"Oh my, should I like, call 911 or something?" Other Molly asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah!" I said while throwing water on Janel.

"I'm just gonna stand over here," Molly said, walking over to her corner.

"Well this whole scene was a waste…" I mumbled to myself.

I soon heard the rush of ambulances.

"Excuse me!" I shouted. The rush of paramedics coming in seemed to entertain the cast so I had to wait a while before they would be able to hear me.

Molly then seemed to realize that if Janel was gone, SHE could play Sully's part, aka the lead role. "Oh, I hope Janel is okay..."

"Jordan," Molly said while rushing over to me, "could I be Janel's understudy since she's, like, unconscious?" She smiled sweetly.

"So that's why you're being so nice," I laughed. "No, you can't, the paramedic told me that she would be fine by tomorrow morning. And yes, I know you would have done a much better job," I laughed as I picked up my clipboard and walked to the bunch of people around the buffet table.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted after the last paramedic had left.

Nobody noticed that I was trying to make an announcement. I looked around for something to grab their attention. 'Ooh, megaphone,' I thought to myself. I ran over to grab the megaphone.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled into the megaphone. Everyone looked over to me, putting their hands over their ears; I guess it was fairly loud so I turned down the volume.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make. Our star has suffered a bump on the head, so since we can't possibly do this without her, I have decided to postpone the whole thing! We're all going to go out to Harry Housing for drinks, but don't any of you get hangovers, because we're getting up early tomorrow to do this all over again!" I shouted through the megaphone.

"Yeah!" the cast shouted.

"Score!" Molly said as she followed the crowd, James close behind her.

"Molly, you're not coming. It's your fault we can't shoot, so we're taking your new car," I said, snatching the keys out of her hand, "while you stay here."

"I'll stay with her!" James offered. He ran over to Molly, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Why me…" Molly muttered as we all ran out the door.

When we got back the next morning we found Molly on Sully's bed, and James lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Eww, what exactly did they do last night?" Janel asked as she came in the door.

No one really took the time to answer her, but they all came over with 'How are you?' and 'Are you okay?' questions.

"Let's get this thing started!" I yelled, waking up Molly and James. Molly fell of the bed, and landed beside James.

"My dream's come true…" James said as he puckered his lips and leaned toward Molly.

"AHHHHH!" Molly screamed as she jumped away from James and ran to the other side of the room. Everyone laughed.

"Here we go again," I said through the megaphone, which I was finding very useful this past while.

"It's a wonderful Saturday morning here in Monstropolis, 20° Celsius, a wonderful morning indeed. It is now 6:05," Molly said in her radio person's voice, "and also time for Janel to WAKE UP!"

"Whoa!" Janel shouted, falling out of the bed, and not hitting her head on any night-stand. We had moved it to the other side, for safety reasons. "Have you every heard of sleeping in?"

"No, we need to brush off all that morning breath and watch the new commercials, but first do 50 sit ups," Molly said, very enthused by the fact she got to tell Janel to do 50 sit ups.

Molly counted to 50 through a megaphone. "There we go now, go brush you teeth!" Molly said as she went to the TV to find channel 1834.

"Did I miss it?" Janel asked as she ran in the room.

"No," Molly answered.

The commercial came on.

"We are monsters Inc.! We help give you power, we are the best!" different people chanted. Janel came on, with Molly standing beside her.

"We're helping to make your power sources better!" Janel announced. Suddenly, before anyone could even notice Molly, the Monsters Inc. logo popped up in front of her.

"Oh my-" Janel started, but she was interrupted.

"I was so AWESOME!" Molly yelled as she jumped up and down on the couch. "I was absolutely the best!"

"Oh my, look at the time! We have to go! Like, now!" Janel yelled as she rushed to get her suitcase.

"I guess, but you have to admit I was great!" Molly said, trying to draw attention to herself.

"Come on, let's go!" Janel shouted as she ran out the door and jumped into Molly's new car.

"Oh my God! What did they do to my car!" Molly yelled as she pointed to all the mustard and pop stains on the hood and seats of her new convertible.

"Oh... they had a little mess on their way back, apparantly..." Janel answered.

"A little mess!" Molly yelled. "Look at my car!"

"We can look at it later, right now we're late!" Janel said in exasperation.

"But it's my car! I'm never letting ANYONE borrow it again without supervision by me!" Molly shouted as she grabbed a cloth from the glove compartment to clean off the stains.

"I don't really care right now, we're late!" Janel said menacingly.

"But it's my-"

"I don't care! I'm going to be late! Do you really want Brad to get top scared?" Janel said slyly.

Clearly the temptation of beating Brad was too much. Before Janel could say "Get in and drive," they were at the Monsters Inc. Headquarters.

"Hey Janel! Are you going to beat Brad again? I hope so!" Other Molly said as she passed Janel and Molly in the main entrance.

"I'm planning to!" Janel grinned back.

"Hi Janel!" Meg and Amanda said as Janel passed them in the hallway.

"We made Most Scared Of The Month again, Janel!" Molly shouted as she pointed towards the wall full of pictures of Janel and herself. "They should just name us top scared of the year! I mean, we've gotten Most Scared Of The Month for 2 years now!"

"I noticed," Janel said.

"Hi Molly!" James yelled from the main desk. It was kind of funny how he was a receptionist: most of the time that job was meant for a girl...

"Hi James," molly said, rolling her eyes. "Is it stalking time already?"

"I got tables for us at Harry Housing!" James told Molly as he ran out from behind the counter to try to give her a hug.

"Great..." Molly answered, punching him in the stomache to avoid the hug.

"Yeah. I need to go now," Molly said. She ran to catch up with Janel.

"MOLLY!" Govind yelled at her.

"What?" Molly asked.

"You didn't finish your paperwork yesterday, be sure to finish it today!" Govind said as he held out a folder. "Here's your scare cards. Good luck, and beat Brad okay?"

"Will do!" Molly replied, and she ran off to her desk on the scare floor, waiting for Janel to get out of the changing room.

Suddenly there was a drum roll as all the Top-Scared monsters came out of a main door, Janel in the lead. Then, an announcement came on.

"It's a great day for scaring people! There's a power shortage so we need to get those jugs filled!"

A big thanks to Molly (darkness-abides-in-craziness is her penname on this site) for editing this story, because if she didn't people probably wouldn't be able to read it. Go to Molly's page and read her stories because she is awesome! And she added this part onto the story too! Muhahahaha!


	3. An Unterrific Ending

Monsters Inc.

Chapter #3 - An Un-terrific Ending

"Wow, good job everyone!" I said through the megaphone after we actually completed the first scene. "Now, I think if we work hard we might even get the second scene on everybody, let's get going!"

I pointed at Brad to cue him starting the next scene, and...

"I forget my line," Brad announced.

"No way! Brad, this is one of your bigscenes, please tell me you put SOME effort into this!" I shouted, forgetting that the megaphone was still right in front of my face. Itsounded off thunderouslyand everyone put their handsover their ears.

"It's not his fault.I'm justso talented that everyone else's inferior skills diminish next to my own," Molly said, more in favour of herself than in Brad's defense.

"Well, Brad, go home and work on your lines. If not you are out of the story!" I replied, ignoring Molly's remark.

"I didn't want to be here anyways! My mom made me come…" Brad mumbled.

"Well then go!" I said as Brad trudged out of the building, everyone laughing and cheering. He looked back then stomped his feet and slammed the door.

While I was stressing to find someone to play Randall, everyone was dancing and having a great 'go away' party, celebrating Brad's departure. I put down my clipboard and joined the party: I can't resist dancing to the chorus of Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy.

After the song was done, I thought a bit and decided tocast Jason as Randall,since everyone hated him already.

"I don't want to be here..." Jason complained.

"We don't want you to be here either," Janelshot back.

"Well I was going to quit but now I'm going to stay just to annoy you!" Jason retorted.

"Will everyone just stop complaining! My decision is final, and that's that!" I shouted through the megaphone.

"NO!" everyone yelled back.

"I can't take this any more!I quit!" Janel yelled, throwing her hands up and turning to leave.

"You never were a good director… I should have been the director. I'm a master director you know." Mollywaved mockinglyas she and Janel walked out of the building.

"No, don't leave Molly! I'm coming too!" Melodie cried, following the quitters.

James randomly died.

"Well this is pointless. Bye," Tayleur said, leaving as well.

"Then I'm leaving too," Ryanne said, chasing after Tayleureven though he already had a girlfriend and nobody liked Ryanne anyway.

"We will staywith you!" Meg and Amanda said, running over to me.

"Er, no… You can leave…" I said, really not wanting Meg or Amanda to stay. They shrugged and left.

"Jason. Just go away," I said, feeling a stress headache coming on. He left without protest.

So here ends my supposed story. You were expecting a long-winded tale of pure genius comedy and a happy anding that benifits all the good guys? Well... no. We'll see what happens in my next disaster.


End file.
